


Beginner's Luck

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent New Jersey gets so embarrassed when she's horny. Agent Texas is taking care of her in the locker room when Agent Carolina walks in on them and decides to help.</p>
<p>A request from anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it anon!

Agent New Jersey was easily embarrassed. And, unfortunately, when she did get embarrassed, her cheeks would glow bright red. Then, being so obviously embarrassed would make her more embarrassed and the cycle continued until she felt like she was going to burst into flames. It didn't help that thing that embarrassed her most was when she was horny. She did her best to hide it, but it was very difficult when her face was glowing!

Like it was right now.

She was so glad that no one was around to see her. She couldn't imagine what would happen if they did. She was very close with Agent Texas…in more ways than one. And right now, Agent Texas was on her knees behind her eating her out.

She had just finished up her training session and headed into the locker room for a shower, but was only able to get out of her armor before Tex came up behind her and bent her over one of the benches. She couldn't say no to Tex, not when she was so good with her mouth and her fingers. As risky as it was, she couldn't help but let Tex unzip her undersuit from the bottom up and spread her open before burying her face in her pussy.

She hadn't thought about the fact that they were in the locker room that adjoined the training room and that anyone could walk in at any moment at the time. Now, she was all too painfully aware. She sank her teeth into her hand to keep a high pitched whine quiet. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if someone walked in on them. It would be so embarrassing…but it would also be totally hot.

Just thinking about the other women on her team walking in and seeing her bent over, legs splayed, blushing, her entire face red except for the scar that down her right eye that stayed white…it made her even hotter. Tex stiffened the tip of her tongue and used it just then to jam down on her clit making her moan. Her legs trembled and she was grateful for the bench underneath her keeping her up. She had to grip the metal with both hands to keep from melting off the side. She bit her lip and let her eyes flutter closed, rocking back against Tex's mouth. It was so good; she was almost there…

The door to the locker room swung open as someone walked in and Jersey gasped. Caroline strode in, looking around the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hey, JJ? Are you in here-" She stopped when her eyes landed on the two women below her, her eyes wide.

Jersey was frozen, unable to move, unable to hide. Tex didn't react at all, continuing on like nothing had happened. Her heart skipped a beat when Carolina took a few, slow steps towards her. She felt all the blood in her rush to either end of her body, either her vagina or her face as Carolina looked down at her and gently took her chin in one hand. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as the green eyed woman ran her thumb over her lips before popping it into her mouth. Jersey mustered the brain power to command her tongue to give it a small swipe and Carolina bit her lip and let it slip out form between her teeth.

Carolina turned around and walked back to the door and slid the lock in place. No one would be bothering them.

Jersey was stunned as she watched Carolina strip out of her armor, gracefully and efficiently. Feeling returned to her limbs as Carolina tossed her undersuit into her locker. She walked back to Jersey smoothly and Jersey gazed up at her in wonder.

She'd always admired Carolina, not just as a woman, but as a soldier; she was everything that Jersey wanted to be when she was Carolina's age. Now she got to admire her as a woman. Her muscles were incredible; the perfect, taut frame for the beautiful, soft curves of Carolina's breasts, stomach, and pubis. Jersey soon found herself face to face with Carolina's bush of curly red hair.

Carolina, in an amazing feat of balance and strength, squatted just enough to open her legs up to Jersey. Jersey looked up at her, bright green eyes meeting one brown and one blue and Carolina nodded. Jersey pried her fingers off of the metal of the bench where they had been gripping so tightly before and placed her hands on Carolina's thighs, steadying herself. She inhaled, taking in the smell of Carolina fresh from working out. She was pleasantly surprised to discover the smell of natural lubrication. She couldn’t wait to taste it.

She daintily dipped her tongue in between Carolina's lips and collected the first of what was sure to be much more to come, like dew drops off of morning flower petals. She pressed her tongue in deeper, wanting more. She pushed further with her tongue, slipping easily past Carolina's labia and into her entrance. Carolina's hands settled on her head and Jersey pulled herself even closer, trying to get the best angle possible.

"Good girl, JJ," she heard Carolina breathe. It was so good to hear those words. She wanted to show Carolina just how much of a good girl she could be.

She darted her tongue inside of Carolina and swiped it up, attempting to hit her G-spot. Carolina was rocking against her face, humming pleasantly, but she wasn't giving Jersey the reaction she was looking for. She maneuvered her hands so she was still stable, but she was able to reach Carolina's lips with her thumbs, pulling them apart. She pressed her face further, deeper. She made the tip of her tongue stiff, like Tex had done to her earlier, and kept repeating the motion, hooking her tongue up before pulling back out before trying again.

The fingers in her hair tensed, nails digging softly into her scalp for purchase. Carolina was rolling her hips now, attempting to aid Jersey in her goal. Jersey was getting dizzy off of the scent pouring off of her, closing her eyes to enjoy it. The sounds that were coming from Carolina's mouth were like honey, soft and sweet. Suddenly, her pitch changed as she let out a sharp cry and Jersey knew she was successful.

She kept hitting that spot, drawing more cries out of her. She could feel more juices drip down her chin as she worked the sensitive spot. Her nose was flooded with the smell of it. When she felt Carolina could take no more of it, she pulled back. She let Carolina catch her breath, giving her long broad strokes of her tongue. On the upswing of one swipe, she flicked Carolina's swollen clit with the tip of her tongue. She alternated between sooth her with the flat of her tongue and flicking her clitoris. She wrapped one arm around Carolina's leg so she could reach in between them and use the pad of her thumb to put gentle pressure on her perineum.

She was snapped out of her rhythm when she felt a hand smack her sharply on the ass. She hadn't noticed that Tex had slowly stopped all of her touches. She had been too absorbed in what she had been doing to Carolina. She looked over her shoulder, blinking. Tex was smirking down at her from where she was standing.

"Get up, your feet are turning purple," she said with a laugh.

Jersey had been so eager to taste and please Carolina that she hadn't noticed that pressing her hips so hard against the edge of the bench was cutting off circulation. "But-"

"No buts. I've seen what happens to people when they take tourniquets off. It ain't pretty."

Jersey frowned. She had a job to do, she couldn't just walk away from it.

"She has a point." Jersey looked up at Carolina who was pushing her hair out of her face, panting. She was glistening from sweat and red from arousal. She held out a hand to help Jersey and Jersey looked at it like she didn't understand what she was being offered. "Don't worry, I know a good way to get that blood circulating again."

Jersey didn't have enough blood left to blush with. She took Carolina's hand and tried to stand. She immediately stumbled backwards into Tex's waiting arms. She cringed as she got pins and needles in her feet, trying to shake the sensation away.

"You both look like you could use a shower," Tex said.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Carolina said. She held out her arms and before Jersey could ask what she was doing, she was scooped up and handed over to the woman. She thought about protesting, but she was far too dizzy. So, she let Carolina strip her of her undersuit and carry her into one of the shower stalls while Tex pulled the curtain closed behind them.

At first the water was cold, shocking Jersey back to reality. She was gently put on her feet, though she leaned against Carolina heavily. Tex adjusted the water until it was warm, but not hot. They didn't need Jersey passing out on them. The automatic all purpose soap dispenser whirred as Tex held her hands underneath it. She rubbed them together, lathering it up before placing them on Jersey's breasts. Jersey let out a whine as she massaged the tender flesh of her breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples that attempted to perk despite the warm water.

Carolina's hands joined Tex's on her body and started to stroked down her sides and her belly. The slide of the soap on her skin with all those hands on her felt amazing. A large thigh from behind her slid in between her legs, giving her something to grind down on. She watched as Carolina rinsed her hand of all soap and slipped it in between her legs. It took only a few strokes and some well placed pressure to make her cum. Jersey all but screamed. She'd been on edge for so long that being able to finally get relief was, well, orgasmic.

She leaned back against Carolina, dizzy with the heat and exhausted from the rush of her orgasm, and let the two play with her body how they wanted to. Carolina's leg stayed in between hers, propping her up. "You still with me JJ?" she heard Carolina murmur in her ear. She nodded sluggishly.

"…Feels good…" was all she could say.

"You've been such a good girl for us," Tex added, stroking her face.

Jersey smiled happily. She was glad she could be good. She couldn't believe that what she first had assumed was misfortune was actually tremendous luck. Not only did she get a surprise licking from Tex, but getting double teamed by her and Carolina, that was something right out of her imagination.

She felt her head being tilted up and she saw Carolina leaning over her shoulder to kiss her. She happily reciprocated, her lips sloppy and uncoordinated. Carolina didn't look like she minded. When Carolina pulled away, Jersey whined, but the woman's lips were soon replaced with Tex's and that made her just as happy. Even when Tex pulled away she was enjoying watching the other two women kiss each other.

Jersey couldn't remember much after that, who touched who, who came, whether or not she came again- it was all a muddy mess in her memory. Carolina and Tex helped her dry off and even slipped a fluffy robe on her before sneaking her out of the locker room and down the hall to the barracks. She was coherent enough to punch in the code to her own room where the three of them collapsed onto the bed.

P.H.I.L.L.S attempted to tell them that they all had important appointments to attend to, but Tex said something to her that made her back off.

Falling asleep in between two of the gorgeous women on her team, the last thing Jersey could think was that she couldn't believe her luck.


End file.
